1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a developer cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, is currently widely used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photoreceptor (image holding member) through a charging process and an exposure process is developed using a developer containing a toner and the electrostatic latent image is visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process.
Examples of the developer include a two-component developer formed of a toner and a carrier and a single-component developer such as magnetic toner in which a toner is singly used. Among these, since a carrier shares functions of stirring, transportation, charging, and the like of a developer and the functions as the developer are separated, the two-component developer has characteristics of excellent controllability and is currently widely used.